Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel acid-cleavable N,O-acetals and to a radiation-sensitive mixture which is positive-working, i.e., which becomes soluble as a result of irradiation, which contains these compounds. The mixture contains
(a) a binder which is insoluble in water and soluble or at least swellable in aqueous alkaline solutions, PA1 (b) a compound which generates a strong acid under the action of actinic radiation, and PA1 (c) a compound which has at least one acid-cleavable C--O--C bond and is convertible by cleavage into products having an enhanced solubility in aqueous alkaline solutions. PA1 R.sup.2 is an alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryl, aralkyl or aryloxyalkyl radical, PA1 R.sup.3 is an alkyl or aryl radical, PA1 X is one of the groups --CO--, --O--CO-- or --NH--CO--, PA1 n is an integer greater than 1 and PA1 R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and X may have the same or different meanings in different units.
The invention also relates to a radiation-sensitive recording material which is produced with this mixture and which is suitable for producing photoresists, electronic components, printing plates or for chemical milling.